


Mr. Singer

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America canta sotto la doccia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Singer

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #23 - bagno per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge

Ffffsh. Il getto di acqua ghiacciata fa urlare America – non come una femminuccia, è un uomo fatto e finito, lui – che si scosta fino a quando l’acqua non diventa tiepida.

A quel punto, lascia che l’acqua scivoli lungo il suo corpo, pulendo via l’odoraccio – quale, si chiede – che gli ha fatto sfumare la possibilità di fare del buon sesso mattutino con Inghilterra. Per non sorbirsi le sue lamentele – ma non ti sai lavare! Guarda qui, guarda, sei ancora sporco! – prende il sapone e inizia a strofinarsi il corpo. È a questo punto che ha inizio il concerto.

“ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslideee_ ” inizia a cantare a squarciagola. Le parole gli escono naturali, di tanto in tanto salta qualche verso. Prova e fallisce miseramente a cantare “ _Magnificooo_ ”, e prende lo shampoo. È ora di cambiare canzone.

“ _You’re saying what I want, what I really, really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want. If you wanna be my lover!_ ”

Un po’ di shampoo gli entra in bocca e interrompe la canzone per sputarlo.

“ _People try to put us d-down - Talkin' 'bout my generation_  
 _Just because we get around - Talkin' 'bout my generation_ ”

Il genere è di nuovo cambiato, ma non se ne accorge, mentre improvvisa qualche passo e rischia di scivolare. Risciacqua lo shampoo senza nemmeno accorgersene. Ormai è perso nel mondo delle musica, le canzoni si mescolano l’una all’altra senza un ordine preciso, e America non può fare altro che cantarle ad alta voce.

“ _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_  
 _Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_ ”

Cerca persino di imitare il suono delle trombe, ma non viene particolarmente bene. Non importa; ha già cambiato canzone.

“ _We don’t need no education! We don’t need no thought control!_ ”

È il momento di finire la doccia, e America conclude con un “ _Everywhere the wind goes!_ ” imitando il suono finale dei piatti. Chiude l’acqua e apre la tendina della doccia. Orrore. Inghilterra è  di fronte a lui, e cerca di trattenere disperatamente le risate. I suoi occhi sono umidi di lacrime e si trattiene la pancia a stento.

“Sei un pessimo cantante” dice con un sorrisetto che tremola. America ringrazia il cielo che Inghilterra lo ami abbastanza da cercare di trattenere il riso, o questo sarebbe il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita. “Miei artisti, davvero?” Lo ama, sì, ma rimane comunque un bastardo.

“Fanculo” risponde eloquentemente America, coprendosi finalmente con un asciugamano.

“Oh, non prendertela” risponde Inghilterra. Il suo sguardo corre dal volto di America al suo torso scolpito, apprezzando il tutto. “Dato che sei stato così dolce, pensavo di premiarti. Mi segui?” chiede alzando le sopracciglia e tornando in camera da letto.

America è fuori dal bagno in un lampo.


End file.
